The invention relates to antibiotics. Novel xcex2-lactams of the invention and compositions containing them inhibit or prevent bacterial growth and/or attachment to host tissue.
xcex2-Lactam antibiotics, such as the penicillins, are known in the art. As use of these and other antibiotics has become more prevalent, resistant strains of bacteria have emerged and the need to develop new antibiotics has become apparent. The present invention is directed to a novel class of xcex2-lactam compounds which are effective against bacterial infection, colonization and/or growth in any environment in which such prevention or inhibition is desirable.
Periplasmic chaperones are required for assembly of virulence associated pili in pathogenic, gram-negative bacteria. Pili occur on the surface of these bacteria and allow the bacteria to colonize host tissue and give rise to infections. The pili are protein fibers that present adhesions that attach to receptors that are found in the host.
The development of compounds that interfere with bacterial protein secretions constitutes an attractive approach to overcome wide-spread bacterial resistance to existing antibiotics.
The contents of all publications and U.S. patents and patent applications referred to hereinafter are hereby incorporated by reference to the extent necessary to understand or complete the disclosure of the present invention and to the same extent as though each were individually so incorporated.
The invention is directed generally to compounds of the formula 
and the salts, esters and amides thereof
wherein Z
is S, SO, SO2 or O;
each of R1, R2 and R3 is independently h or substituted or unsubstituted alkyl (1-10C), substituted or unsubstituted acyl (2-11C), substituted or unsubstituted aryl (6-14C), substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl (7-15C), substituted or unsubstituted arylalkyl (7-15C) wherein substituents on any alkyl or acyl moiety are selected from the group consisting of halo and RO, wherein R is H or alkyl (1-6C), and any substituents on any aryl moiety are selected from the group consisting of halo, xe2x80x94CN, CF3 and RO, where R is H or alkyl with the proviso that R1 cannot be H and R1 and R3 are not identical
wherein in formula (1), the B ring may contain one double bond that is located between positions 2 and 3, in formula (2), the B ring may contain one double bond that can be located between positions 2 and 3 or positions 3 and 4.
The A and B rings have been numbered for the purpose of this application. This numbering may vary from that of IUPAC. The named compounds employ numbering consistent with IUPAC which may vary from the internal numbering scheme for the A and B rings.
In additional aspects, the invention is directed to methods to inhibit or prevent bacterial growth using the compounds of the invention, to antibodies specific for them and to antimicrobial compositions, including pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds.
Further, the compounds of the invention are useful as scaffolds for the generation of libraries using combinatorial techniques. The libraries would be screened for desirable prospects using assays, those for antichaperone activity or antimicrobial activity.
The present invention provides novel class of xcex2-lactams which are effective in treating or preventing bacterial infections. Without intending to be bound by any theory, applicants believe that the compounds of the invention exert their effects by interfering with the function of chaperones required for the assembly of pili from pilus subunits in diverse Gram-negative bacteria. Such interference is particularly effective since the formation of pili is essential to bacterial pathogenicity and since the production of pilus subunits in the absence of chaperones is known to be directly toxic.
The novel compounds of the invention comprise (1S,2R,5S)-7-oxo-4-thia-1-azabicyclo[3.2.0]heptane-2-carboxylic acid and its derivatives, the corresponding compounds where S is replaced by O or by SO or SO2, and their six-membered ring analogs.
The active forms of the compounds of the invention are those wherein the chirality of the nitrogen at position 1 is xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d, the chirality of the carbon at position 2 is xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d, the chirality of the carbon at position 5 is xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d, and the chirality of the carbon at position 6 is xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d in the specific parent compound described above. The same stereochemistry is retained in the analogous compounds and derivatives although the designation of the chirality at each position may be different depending on the specific substitutions made. Accordingly, the appropriate stereoisomer can be determined by referring to formula (1). As long as this stereochemical form is present, the formulation will be active. The invention, of course, includes racemic mixtures which include this stereoisomer as well as mixtures of the various diastereomers, as long as this particular form is included.
Included in such derivatives are the salts, especially pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
Salts of carboxylic acids include those derived from inorganic bases such as the sodium, potassium, lithium, ammonium, calcium, magnesium, zinc, aluminum, and iron salts and the like, as well as those derived from organic, especially nontoxic, bases such as the primary, secondary and tertiary amines, substituted amines including naturally occurring substituted amines, cyclic amines and basic ion-exchange resins. Examples of such compounds capable of forming salts are isopropyl amine, trimethyl amine, triethyl amine, 2-dimethyl aminoethanol, dicyclohexyl amine, amino acids such as lysine, arginine and histidine, caffeine, procaine, betaene, theobromine, purines, piperazines, and the like.
As the compounds of the invention may themselves contain amino groups, the acid addition salts are also included in the scope of the invention. Such acid addition salts can be formed from inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, sulfuric, and phosphoric acid or from organic acids such as acetic, propionic, glutamic, glutaric, as well as acid ion-exchange resins.
The compounds of formula (1) including (1a) and (1b) may also be in esterified form. Typically, the esters are prepared from a hydrocarbyl alcohol. By xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d is meant a monovalent substituent containing only carbon and hydrogen which may be straight or branched chain, saturated or unsaturated, aromatic or nonaromatic or both and can be cyclic or noncyclic. Thus, hydrocarbyl alcohol of 1-10C could include cyclopentyl ethyl alcohol, 2-pentanyl alcohol, 3-butynyl alcohol, 2,4-dimethyl hexyl alcohol, benzyl alcohol and the like. Particularly preferred are alkyl alcohols. xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated straight or branched chain hydrocarbon which may, if it contains a sufficient number of carbon atoms, be cyclic or contain a cyclic portion. Typical examples include methyl, ethyl, t-butyl, cyclohexyl and the like. The alkyl esters of the compounds of formula are particularly preferred, especially alkyl esters wherein the alcohol contains 1-4C.
Suitable embodiments of R1, R2 and R3 include substituted or unsubstituted alkyl (1-10C), substituted or unsubstituted acyl (2-11C), substituted or unsubstituted aryl (6-14C), substituted or unsubstituted pyridyl, substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl (7-15C), substituted or unsubstituted arylalkyl (7-15C) wherein substituents on any alkyl moiety are selected from the group consisting of halo, and RO, wherein R is H or alkyl (1-6C) and substituents on any aryl moiety are selected from the group consisting of halo, RO, where R is H or alkyl, and xe2x80x94CN and CF3. Particularly preferred are embodiments wherein R1 is unsubstituted phenyl carbonyl or substituted phenyl carbonyl wherein said substituents are selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl (1-4C) and halo.
Embodiments wherein R2 is alkyl (1-6C) or H are also preferred.
Also preferred are embodiments having formula (1a) wherein Z is S.
Also preferred are embodiments having formula (1a) wherein Z is S or SO2; R1 is naphthylmethyl carbonyl or phenyl carbonyl, R2 is hydrogen, benzyl, phenyl, hydroxyphenyl or pyridyl and R3 is hydrogen or phenyl.
Thus, preferred among the compounds of the invention are those wherein W is selected from the group consisting of:
phenyl-CO,
4-chlorophenyl-CO,
2,4-dinitrophenyl-CO,
3-ethoxyphenyl-CO,
phenyl, and
4-ethoxyphenyl.
In the foregoing, preferred embodiments include the alkyl esters, the embodiments wherein R2 is methyl or hydrogen, and Z is S.
Compositions Containing the xcex2-Lactams and Methods of Use
The compounds of the invention are effective in inactivating a wide range of gram-negative bacteria. Accordingly, they can be used in compositions and as for materials such as foodstuffs, cosmetics, medicaments, or other materials containing nutrients for organisms. For use in such contexts, the compounds of the invention are supplied either as a single compound, in admixture with several other compounds of the invention or in admixture with additional agents. In general, as these active ingredients are preservatives in this context, they are usually present in relatively low amounts, of less than 5%, by weight of the total composition, more preferably less than 1%, still more preferably less than 0.1%.
The compounds of the invention are also useful as standards in and in used to practice these assays.
For use as antimicrobials for treatment of animal subjects, the compounds of the invention can be formulated as pharmaceutical or veterinary compositions. Depending on the subject to be treated, the mode of administration, and the type of treatment desired, e.g., prevention, prophylaxis, therapy; the compounds are formulated in ways consonant with these parameters. A summary of such techniques is found in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, latest edition, Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d includes both prophylaxis and therapy. Thus, in treating an animal subject, the compounds of the invention may be administered to a subject already harboring a bacterial infection or in order to prevent such infection from occurring.
In general, for use in treatment, the compounds of the invention may be used alone or in combination with other antibiotics such as erythromycin, tetracycline, macrolides, for example azithromycin and the cephalosporins. Depending on the mode of administration, the compounds will be formulated into suitable compositions to permit facile delivery to the affected areas.
Formulations may be prepared in a manner suitable for systemic administration or topical or local administration. Systemic formulations include those designed for injection (e.g., intramuscular, intravenous or subcutaneous injection) or may be prepared for transdermal, transmucosal, or oral administration. The formulation will generally include a diluent as well as, in some cases, adjuvants, buffers, preservatives and the like. The compounds can be administered also in liposomal compositions or as microemulsions.
For injection, formulations can be prepared in conventional forms as liquid solutions or suspensions or as solid forms suitable for solution or suspension in liquid prior to injection or as emulsions. Suitable excipients include, for example, water, saline, dextrose, glycerol and the like. Such compositions may also contain amounts of nontoxic auxiliary substances such as wetting or emulsifing agents, pH buffering agents and the like, such as, for example, sodium acetate, sorbitan monolaurate, and so forth.
Various sustained release systems for drugs have also been devised. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,677.
Systemic administration may also include relatively noninvasive methods such as the use of suppositories, transdermal patches, transmucosal delivery and intranasal administration. Oral administration is also suitable for compounds of the invention. Suitable forms include syrups, capsules, tablets, as is understood in the art.
For administration to animal or human subjects, the dosage of the compounds of the invention is typically 0.1-100 mg/kg. However, dosage levels are highly dependent on the nature of the infection, the condition of the patient, the judgment of the practitioner, and the frequency and mode of administration.
Antibodies
Antibodies to the compounds of the invention may also be produced using standard immunological techniques for production of polyclonal antisera and, if desired, immortalizing the antibody-producing cells of the immunized host for sources of monoclonal antibody production. Techniques for producing antibodies to any substance of interest are well known. It may be necessary to enhance the immunogenicity of the substance, particularly as here, where the material is a small molecule, by coupling the hapten to a carrier. Suitable carriers for this purpose include substances which do not themselves produce an immune response in the mammal to be administered the hapten-carrier conjugate. Common carriers used include keyhole limpet hemocyanin (KLH), diphtheria toxoid, serum albumin, and the viral coat protein of rotavirus, VP6. Coupling of the hapten to the carrier is effected by standard techniques such as contacting the carrier with the peptide in the presence of a dehydrating agent such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide or through the use of linkers such as those available through Pierce Chemical Company, Chicago, Ill.
The compounds of the invention in immunogenic form are then injected into a suitable mammalian host and antibody titers in the serum are monitored.
Polyclonal antisera may be harvested when titers are sufficiently high. Alternatively, antibody-producing cells of the host such as spleen cells or peripheral blood lymphocytes may be harvested and immortalized. The immortalized cells are then cloned as individual colonies and screened for the production of the desired monoclonal antibodies. The genes encoding monoclonal antibodies secreted by selected hybridomas or other cells may be recovered, manipulated if desired, for example, to provide multiple epitope specificity or to encode a single-chain form and may be engineered for expression in alternative host cells, such as CHO cells.
Thus, as used herein, xe2x80x9cantibodiesxe2x80x9d also includes any immunologically reactive fragment of the immunoglobulins such as Fab, Fabxe2x80x2 and F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments as well as modified immunoreactive forms such as Fv regions, which are produced by manipulation of the relevant genes (isolable, for example, from the appropriate hybridoma) including humanization of the antibody.
The antibodies of the invention are, of course, useful in immunoassays for determining the amount or presence of the invention compounds. Such assays are essential in quality controlled production of compositions containing the compounds of the invention. They may also be used as affinity ligands for purifying and/or isolating the invention compounds. Such assays may also be useful in identifying prospective compounds from libraries generated by combinatorial techniques wherein the compounds of the invention or derivatives thereof are employed as scaffolds.
Synthesis of the Invention Compounds
The compounds of the invention can conveniently be prepared using an approach illustrated by Reaction Scheme 1.
As shown in Reaction Scheme 1, the Meldrum""s acid derivative of formula (3) is coupled with the thiazolidine of formula (2) to obtain the illustrative xcex2-lactam of the invention compound 1A. 
The Meldrum""s acid derivative as set forth in formula (3) is obtained by condensation of a suitable carboxylic acid chloride with Meldrum""s acid as illustrated in Reaction Scheme 2. 
Similarly, the Meldrum""s acid derivative of formula 4 is prepared as in Reaction Scheme 3, wherein the carboxylic acid, preactivated with 1,1xe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole, is condensed with Meldrum""s acid. 
The thiazolidine derivative is prepared as shown in Reaction Scheme 4. 
The corresponding compounds where Z is O can be prepared in an analogous manner by substituting the amino alcohol for the amino thiol.
The mono- and bi-oxidation products, Z is SO or SO2, respectively, can be prepared in an analogous manner to the compounds where Z is S with the additional oxidation reactions shown in Reaction Scheme 5 (R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above; P is a solid phase, e.g. Merrifield resin, Wang resin). See Ernesto Mata, xe2x80x9cxcex2-Lactams on Solid Support: Mild and Efficient Removal of Penicillin Derivatives from Merrifield Resin using Aluminum Chloride.xe2x80x9d
B-Lactams on Solid Support: Mild and Efficient Removal of Penicillin Derivatives from Merrifield Resin using Aluminum Chloride,xe2x80x9d Tetrahedron Letters (1997) Vol. 38, No. 36, pp. 6335-6338. The oxidation can alternatively be performed in solution. A chiral center occurs when Z is SO. 
In somewhat more detail, in Reaction Scheme 1, the Meldrum""s acid derivative 3 is prepared as described by Yamamoto, Y. et al. Chem Pharm Bull (1987) 35:1871-1879, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In particular, the conditions set forth on page 1876 are employed. Briefly, gaseous HCl was passed into an ice cold solution of the Meldrum""s acid derivative 3 (5 mM) containing the thiazolidine derivative 2 (5 mM) in 50 ml of dry benzene until saturation. The mixture was refluxed for 1 hr and then washed with water (2xc3x9730 ml). The organic layer was dried over anhydrous Na2SO4 and concentrated under reduced pressure. The residue was then purified using silica gel column chromatography with hexane ether (1:1) as eluent to give the xcex2-lactam product 1A. Further elution with ether provides the side-product residue of the Meldrum""s acid derivative.
The Meldrum""s acid derivative 3 is prepared as shown in Reaction Scheme 2 using chloroform as solvent and 4-dimethylamino pyridine as base at a temperature of 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature as described in Yamamoto, Y. et al. Chem Pharm Bull (1987) 35:1860-1870.
Reaction Scheme 1 may also be conducted as described above but substituting for the Meldrum""s acid 3, the 2-naphthylacetyl Meldrum""s acid 4 prepared as set forth in Reaction Scheme 3 using methylene chloride as solvent as described in Hamilakis, S. et al. J Heterocyclic Chem (1996) 33:825-829, the procedure described at page 828 being incorporated herein by reference. This procedure was followed except that cold 2% KHSO4 (aqueous) was used in the workup rather than 10% HCl (aq.).
The thiazoline derivative 2 used in Reaction Scheme 1 was prepared as set forth in Reaction Scheme 4. This preparation is described by Almqvist, F. et al., Tet Lett (1998) 39:2293-2294. Optically pure L-ethyl cysteinate was reacted with acetyl formate to provide the formyl derivative which was then cyclized with a Dean-Stark reaction using benzene and a catalytic amount of TsOH.
Screening Assays
Antichaperone binding activity can be measured by any number of direct methods such as monitoring spectral changes in the compound and/or the chaperone, or determining the extent of compound binding to immobilized chaperone or vice versa, or by indirect methods such as competition assays to determine the extent to which these compounds inhibit chaperone binding to target pilus subunits and/or derivatives (Soto, et al., EMBO J (1998) 17:6155-6167) and/or synthetic peptides corresponding to subunit fragments known to bind chaperones (Kuehn, et al., Science (1993) 262:1234-1241; Karlsson, et al., Bioorg Med Chem (1998) 6:2085-2101).
Assays to determine the extent of pilus expression in the presence of these compounds would be performed as described in Soto, et al., op cit. and/or by haemagglutination assays as described in Striker, et al., Mol Microbiol (1995) 16:1021-1029.
Assays of inhibition of bacterial binding to target tissues in the presence of these compounds would be performed as described in Striker, et al., op cit.
Conventional techniques, e.g. radial diffusion method against E. coli ML-35P, L. monocytogenes Strain EGD and yeast phase C. albican, would be used to evaluate the spectra of the antimicrobial activity for the novel xcex2-lactams of the invention.
Experimentally, the antimicrobial activity of the novel xcex2-lactams are compared with that of the known antimicrobials against Listeria monocytogenes and E. coli by a classical colony counting technique. The antimicrobial agents were mixed with midlogarithmic phase bacteria in a sterile solution of 10 mM sodium phosphate buffer, pH 6.5 containing 0.3 mg/ml of trypticase soy broth powder. Approximately 50-100 (1 of the mixtures were incubated in a 37xc2x0 C. shaking water bath and 10 (1 aliquots removed at intervals and either plated directly or diluted with a Spiral Plater (Spiral Systems Instruments, Bethesda, Md.) as described by Gilchrist, J. E. et al., J Assoc Anal Chem (1977) 60:807. The colonies were counted after overnight incubation.